


Tales From the Jr. BSB Crypt

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Holiday, Humor, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: Several spooky yet hilarious Halloween inspired shorts to get you feeling festive





	1. Introduction

Loud thunder crumbled, lightning shooting across the night sky, a haze covering the large moon hanging in the sky. Ominous pipe organ music filled the room, a fire roared in the large fireplace, a large spacious antique desk sat nearby, a leather chair sat facing the window. Suddenly the chair turned around, revealing Bradley in a red smoking jacket.

“Good evening, well everyone, it’s that time of year again…Halloween and do we have a treat for you…” 

“What the hell?!” Neilson asked racing in wearing a similar smoking jacket. 

“I thought we agreed that I was doing the intro?!” he asked irritated. 

“Uh no, you suggested it, I most definitely did not agree” Bradley said looking up at him. 

“Get out of the chair” Neilson said to him. 

“No” Bradley said. 

“Get out of the chair” Neilson repeated.

“No” Bradley answered once more. 

“Get out of the chair!” Neilson said angrily. 

“No!” Bradley said to him. 

“Alright, fine, have it your way…we’ll both sit in the chair” Neilson said. 

“What” Bradley said as Neilson sat on his lap and stretched his body across the chairs’ arms, Bradley rolled his eyes “Comfy?” he asked. 

“Very!” Neilson said before Bradley rolled him off and onto the floor. 

“Anyways…” he said “Tonight we have a very special treat for you…” Neilson then grabbed a hold of his leg and began to pull him out of the chair “What the hell…jesus!” Bradley said as Neilson continued grabbing his feet and legs. 

“Ow!” Neilson cried as Bradley kicked him under the desk “Know what?” Neilson said getting up from the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Bradley asked, Neilson picked Bradley out of the chair and threw him over his shoulder “Neilson…Neilson what the hell?!” Bradley asked irritated. 

“Enjoy the show” Neilson said winking. 

“Put me down!” Bradley said slapping Neilson’s back as he carried him away.

** _~On WIth The Show....~_ **


	2. Candy Caper

** _October 1997_ **

Harry sat in the school’s nurse’s office, a thermometer sticking out of his mouth “Well kiddo, I’m afraid to say you have a fever” she said to him. 

“Here he is, Harry, your mommy’s here sweetie” Miss Cavanaugh said leading Christina to the nurse’s office. 

“Hi honey, you okay?” she asked. 

“He has a bit of a fever” the nurse said to her. 

“Oh I’m sorry sweetie, you ready to go home?” she asked, he nodded sadly “Okay, come on” she said scooping him up in her arms and grabbing his little backpack. 

“Hope you feel better” Miss Cavanaugh said as they left.

~*~

Vicki lugged grocery bags into the guys kitchen, setting them on the counter.

“Hey” Sasha said coming into the house, garment bags draped over her arm. 

“Hey” Vicki said as she started to unpack everything. 

“What’s all this?” Sasha asked her setting the bags over the back of a chair. 

“I went and got some groceries for the guys and the boys” Vicki said stocking the refrigerator. 

“Oh right,I forgot, famous pop stars don’t do their own grocery shopping” Sasha said amused. 

“Sash they have been home for weeks and I'm pretty sure that all they have been feeding our children is McDonalds and pizza…they have no idea what they’re doing” Vicki said to her. 

“Yeah it makes me re-think this whole living situation” Sasha said to her "I don't think they've done a load of laundry since they've been back either" she said. 

“Gross...what’s all that?” Vicki asked unloading more groceries. 

“Look at what I made the boys to wear for Halloween” Sasha said happily as she unzipped a garment bag.

Vicki gasped “Oh my god” she said “You made these?” she asked. 

“Well when the boys said they wanted to go as their dads for Halloween, I got to work” Sasha said. 

“These are so cute” Vicki gushed. 

“How adorable will they look?” Sasha asked. 

“These are the outfits for the ballroom scene, why not the monster outfits?” Vicki asked.

“Oh yeah right” Sasha said “You know how long that would’ve taken?” she asked “These were much simpler” she said. 

“Okay here we are” Christina said coming into the house with a sullen Harry. 

“Harry, look I made your costume for Halloween” Sasha said holding it up for him “Isn’t it neat? You’ll look just like your dad” she said. 

“Oh, right...Sash? May I remind you of the Everybody Backstreet's Back set visit incident?” Vicki asked in a hush voice.

“Oh right…well don’t worry it’s nothing scary, I promise” Sasha said to him. 

“Aw well thanks Sash but I think someone will be sitting Halloween out this year” Christina said to them.

“Aw what’s wrong?” Vicki asked. 

“I don’t feel good” Harry said sadly. 

“It’s all my fault, with everything going on lately and moving out here I completely forgot to get him to a doctor and get him a flu shot” Christina said. 

“Aww I’m sorry Harry” Vicki said to him. 

“Come on sweetie let’s get you to bed, Howie's not here is he?” Christina asked.

"Uh no, the guys are doing a signing at some record store, they should be back later" Vicki said to her. 

“Mommy, I really want to go trick or treating” Harry said in a small congested voice. 

“Oh honey” she said “We’ll see how you’re feeling okay?” she asked “Come on” she said taking him upstairs.

~*~

“I was right you guys look so cute!” Sasha said taking a picture of Bradley and Neilson in their costumes.

“Sash you really outdid yourself” Christina said. 

“Well, that degree in design had to come in handy somehow right?” Sasha asked “Is Harry feeling any better?” she asked. 

“I don’t think so” Christina said. 

“Is Harry coming trick or treating tonight?” Bradley asked. 

“No, he still doesn’t feel well, you guys have fun okay?” Christina said taking a tray upstairs.

“More candy for us!” Neilson said as he and Bradley high-fived.

~*~

“Harry I brought you some soup” Christina said bringing a tray into his room.

“I’m ready to go!” he said happily in his tiny congested voice, sniffling as he stood there in his costume and holding his little trick or treat bag. 

Christina smiled and knelt to his level, she put the back of her hand to his forehead and in the crook of his neck “I’m sorry honey but you’re still sick” she said. 

“No, I’m not” he said before erupting into a coughing fit “I feel fine” he said sneezing. 

“I’m sorry sweetie but I think you’re going to have to wait until next year” Christina said to him. 

“This isn’t fair” he whined. 

“I know, I know, it’s my fault, I’m the one who forgot to get you your flu shot, I’m sorry” she said.

~*~

“Well would you look at this” Brian said picking Bradley up “It’s mini Backstreet” he said.

“Can we go now?” Neilson asked impatiently. 

“Hold on, we got to wait for everyone” Sasha said. 

“Why don’t you guys go upstairs and see if Kyle and Adam are ready” Vicki said as Brian put Bradley on the floor. 

**_“KYLE, ADAM, LET’S GO!!!”_** Neilson screamed as he Bradley ran upstairs. 

“They’re so excited” Vicki said to Brian. 

“So I see…hey thanks for the grocery run, we really appreciate it"

“Yeah no problem,it’s nice to have actual food in the house isn't it?” she said. 

“Hey, I'll have you know that we have collected every single Happy Meal toy available in just 2 weeks" he said to her.

"ooh wow! I think that's a record of some kind" she said to him. 

"Yeah, so, look about this whole trick or treat thing…” he said nervously.

“What? Oh no you’re not backing out now” she said. 

“I wasn’t trying to, I’m just concerned about safety here, I don’t want the boys getting mobbed just because we’re with them” he said to her.

“Aw, you poor little famous man” Vicki cooed. 

“You know what I mean” Brian said. 

“Come on, you guys just broke out here a couple months ago, you’re not _that_ famous around here yet” she said. 

Brian looked at her in disbelief and scoffed "_Wow_…thanks for that vote of confidence” he said in offense. 

“You know what I mean” she said. 

“Do I?” he asked. 

“Just remember don’t let them out of your sight and make sure you check their candy before they eat it” Vicki said to him. 

“I think I know how to trick or treat” he said. 

“Okay, don’t say I didn’t warn you” she said looking at him. 

“What? What’s that look about?” he asked. 

“Nothing…have fun” she said patting his shoulder.

~*~

“Harry come on it’s trick or treat time!” Kyle said rushing into Harry’s room.

“I can’t go” Harry said sadly as Christina tucked him back into bed. 

“You’re still sick?” Kyle asked. 

“Unfortunately” Christina said.

“Kyle!” Kevin called out “Hey come on, everyone’s waiting” he said “hey Harry, sorry you’re still sick, buddy” he said to Harry. 

“Me too” Harry said sadly. 

“Can we get extra candy for Harry?” Kyle asked looking up at Kevin.

“Yeah I think we can do that” Kevin said. 

“Well thanks Kyle, that’s so sweet of you” Christina said. 

“Thanks Kyle” Harry said.

“Ready to roll?” Kevin asked. 

“Let’s go!” Kyle said running from the room. 

“Feel better okay Harry?” Kevin said leaving the room. 

“Alright troops lets move out” AJ said coming downstairs with Adam “We all here?” he asked. 

“Let’s go!” Bradley said. 

“Race you to the driveway!” Neilson said as he, Kyle, and Adam followed behind Bradley as they ran outside. 

“Have fun” Sasha said smiling and handing AJ a flashlight. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” AJ asked. 

“Oh yeah” Vicki said.

“You guys better get going, they’re probably half way across the block by now” Sasha said. 

They all looked at each other nervously before walking outside, the door shutting behind them “They have no idea what they’re in for” Vicki said. 

“Yeah compared to a five year old on Halloween, hoards of screaming teenage girls doesn’t seem so bad” Sasha said as they laughed.

~*~

Awhile later the doors opened and the boys came in with bags filled with candy, the guys trailed slowly behind them.

“Have fun?” Vicki asked Brian. 

“You set me up” Brian said trying to gain his breath, he then collapsed in a chair in exhaustion. 

“Let me get this straight, you can sing and dance on stage for hours, but this is too much for you?” Vicki asked. 

"I get an intermission for that" Brian said to her.

“Hey, guys, remember no one eats anything before we get a look at it” Sasha said as they all sat in a circle in the living room sorting through their candy. 

“Here, this one’s off limits, it’s Harry’s” Kevin said handing Sasha a bag. 

“Wow…Harry made out like a bandit for someone who didn’t even go” Sasha said. 

“Signing a few things didn’t hurt” Nick said. 

“Really? They knew who you were?” Sasha asked as she looked through the bag, they all looked at each other in disbelief. 

“Yeah surprisingly they did” Brian said. 

“I’m getting some of that candy” AJ said. 

“Yeah you think that” Vicki said as they went into the kitchen.

“You get anything good?” Bradley asked Neilson.

“Not really” Neilson said to him. 

“Me either” Adam said. 

"Me either" Kyle said.

“What did Harry get?” Neilson asked as they stood up to look inside the bag of candy for Harry. 

“No fair, Harry got all the good stuff” Bradley said. 

“Who said we have to give it to him?” Adam asked, they all looked at each other. 

“Hey guys, that candy’s for Harry remember?” Kevin asked coming back into the living room. 

“We know, we’re going to take it to him” Kyle said picking up the bag, they all followed him upstairs. 

They dragged the bag up into the hallway and spilled it out, dividing up it’s contents and putting the leftovers plus some of their own candy back into the bag. 

“Harry, look what we got for you!” Kyle said as they took the bag into his room. 

“Wow” Harry said happily “Thanks guys!” 

“This is so sweet” Christina said “Thank you guys for doing this” she said. 

“You’re welcome” they all replied. 

“Okay, thanks guys but Harry’s got to get some sleep” Christina said. 

“Okay, night Harry” “Night Harry” they all said as they left the room. 

They began laughing to themselves as they got into the hallway "What a sucker" Adam snickered.


	3. Fright Night

_ **Halloween 2008** _

Night fell over the record store, parents followed behind their children as store merchants stood outside with giant bowls of candy. 

“Well? How do I look?” Natalie asked showing off her costume. 

“See? You look good as the Stay Puft guy” Bradley said as he stood behind the sales counter, a price gun in his hand. 

“Technically, I’m the ‘sexy’ Stay Puft girl” she said “What are you doing? Where’s your costume?” she asked him. 

“Oh you haven’t heard the good news?” Bradley asked “I’m grounded” he said irritated. 

“Why? What’d you do now?” Natalie asked. 

Bradley scoffed “Nothing!” he said. 

“Well you did something, your dad wouldn’t just ground you for no reason” Natalie said. 

“Actually he would because that’s exactly what he did” Bradley said “He’s being a bitch because I used his credit card” he said. 

“That’s it?” Natalie asked “What’d you buy?” 

“Does it matter?” Bradley asked. 

“Kind of if it was worth grounding you over” Natalie said to him. 

“I found this original vintage Van Halen 1984 tour shirt” Bradley said to her. 

“He grounded you for that?” Natalie asked “How much was it?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, like…four hundred bucks” Bradley said. 

Natalie looked at him in shock “Four hundred dollars for a shirt?! I’d ground you too!” she said. 

“Oh come on, you spend more than that on shoes” Bradley said to her. 

“Definitely not four hundred dollar’s worth” Natalie said to him “I thought you had your own credit card anyways?” 

“Oh yeah, right, that thing only has a two hundred dollar limit on it…thanks again dad!” Bradley said irritated. 

“Ugh, oh my god, such a Backstreet _**bastard**_” Natalie said sarcastically. 

“I know right?” Bradley said, she rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, I’m ready” Neilson said coming out of the back dressed like a Ghostbuster “Sure you don’t want to come?” he asked Bradley. 

“He can’t, he’s grounded” Natalie said to Neilson. 

“So?” Neilson asked “When has that ever stopped him?” 

“No I better stay here… if Kyle, Harry, or Adam see me at that party they’ll rat me out in a heartbeat” Bradley said to him. 

“It’s Halloween, wear a mask or something” Natalie said to him. 

“And cover up this face?” Bradley said to her. 

“Yeah besides we got a whole Ghostbusters theme going here, a mask would ruin it” Neilson said to her. 

“Yeah and we can’t have that” Natalie said rolling her eyes. 

“Alright, guess we better get going” Neilson said to Natalie. 

“You sure you’re going to be okay here by yourself?” Natalie asked Bradley. 

“God, what are you my mom? Yes, go, have fun” Bradley said to her. 

“We’ll try and come back early alright?” Neilson said to Bradley. 

“Bye” Natalie said. 

“Later” Bradley said to her.

~*~

People mingled around a hotel ball room, waiters moving around passing out appetizers, he and Vicki approached the entrance, walking arm in arm “Thank you so much for agreeing to bring me to this, I really appreciate it” she said to him.

“Well of course, it’s for a good cause right?” Brian asked as they walked into the room “Get you some champagne?” he asked. 

“Love some, thank you” Vicki said to him.

Nick and Sasha entered the ballroom together “Hey” she said approaching Vicki. 

“Hey, oh thank you so much for coming” Vicki said hugging Sasha. 

“Well of course, it’s for such a good cause” she said. 

“Picked a pretty weird time to host it though, Halloween night?” Nick asked. 

“Well, it’s for the children’s hospital…you know kids and Halloween” Vicki said. 

“Here you are” Brian said handing Vicki a glass of champagne. 

“Thank you” she said taking it from him. 

“Oh hey, you guys made it” Brian said. 

“So? Can I persuade you guys to make a donation?” Vicki asked them hopefully. 

“I don’t know I’ve apparently already made a donation to a child lately, namely ours who decided to steal my credit card” Brian said angrily. 

“Again?” Vicki asked. 

“Oh yeah, what’d he buy again?” Nick asked. 

“He spent four hundred dollars on a Van Halen tee shirt” Brian said. 

Sasha gasped “You ground him?” she asked. 

“Course” Brian said. 

“How long?” Vicki asked. 

“Christmas” Brian said. 

“Oh I bet he loves you” Sasha said. 

“Not anymore than usual” Nick said. 

“Yeah, speaking of which, I better call him, make sure he didn’t sneak over to Gavin’s Halloween party” Brian said walking away from them.

~*~

Music bumped from Gavin’s house, decorated to the hilt with Halloween decorations, a DJ spinning spooky tunes on the sound system as his classmates loitered around.

Kyle looked at Harry confused “What the hell are you?” he asked. 

“I’m a mad scientist” Harry said to him. 

“Right…” Kyle said. 

“Kyle…you’re literally wearing your football uniform” Harry said to him. 

“I didn’t have time to get a costume okay?!” Kyle said irritated. 

“Well I’m ready to go home” Adam said approaching them. 

“We just got here” Kyle said to him. 

“Not having fun?” Harry asked. 

“Not particularly, music sucks, food’s not that great and everyone here is a moron” Adam said. 

“Hey, there you guys are” Natalie said as she and Neilson approached them. 

“I spoke too soon” Adam said to Kyle. 

“Well look at you two” Kyle said. 

“I can’t believe you made her dress as the Stay Puft Marshmallow man” Harry said to Neilson. 

“Technically I am the Stay Puft Marshmallow _girl_” Natalie said. 

“_Sexy_ Stay Puft Marshmallow girl” Neilson said putting his arm around her. 

“Much better” Adam said. 

“Least I’m not dressed like my dad” Natalie said to him. 

“For the love of god” Adam said “I am not my dad, I am just the Phantom of The Opera, regular Phantom, not as he appears in certain music videos.” 

“Much better” Natalie said as Adam turned to glare at her. 

“I’m surprised Bradley didn’t try to sneak over here” Kyle said. 

“He was going to but he was afraid one of you might rat him out” Neilson said. 

“What?” Kyle asked “Come on we wouldn’t do that” 

“Yeah…that’s Harry’s specialty, he’s the narc” Adam said. 

“Hey! I am not a narc!” Harry said, they all scoffed in response.

~*~

Bradley stood at the sales counter, bobbing his head along to the music playing on the stereo, he looked over at his phone as the screen lit up and his dad’s picture popped up. He rolled his eyes and picked up the phone, sliding his thumb across to answer “Yes Warden?” he asked irritated.

“Yeah very funny” Brian said “Where are you?” he asked. 

“I’m at work, which as I recall was on your list of one of the few places I’m allowed to be” Bradley said. 

“Then why do I hear music playing?” Brian asked. 

“Oh gee I don’t know dad maybe because I work in a _record store_?!” Bradley asked.

“Bradley you’re in enough trouble already so I wouldn’t push it with the sarcasm” Brian said sternly. 

“Fine, what do you want?” Bradley asked. 

“I want you home by nine” Brian said. 

“Wh…it’s like eight now!” Bradley said. 

“Right so you better finish locking up and get home” Brian said to him.

“We don’t close til ten on the weekends, company policy” Bradley said smiling wickedly to himself. 

“Fine, ten, if you’re not there by the time I get home, you’ll be grounded til your next birthday” Brian said to him. 

“Alright, fine, bye dad…jerkoff” Bradley said to himself before hanging up. 

“I heard that!” Brian said as the line went dead. 

“He okay?” Vicki asked. 

“He’s pissed but yeah he’s okay, he’s still at work” Brian said. 

“Don’t you think you’re going a little overboard with this punishment?” Vicki asked. 

“What? Vicki he stole my credit card to buy a shirt!” Brian said irritated “And as you know this is not the first time he’s done it” he said “Plus it’s not like he doesn’t have a card of his own” he said. 

“Doesn’t it only have like a hundred dollar limit or something?” Vicki asked. 

“No…it’s two hundred” Brian said “And that’s plenty, what does a teenage boy need so much money for anyway?” he asked “Trust me, I know what I’m doing” he said. 

“Okay…if you’re sure” Vicki said. 

“Oh I am sure” Brian said. 

“Think he’ll be there when you get home?” Vicki asked. 

“…No” Brian said taking a drink of his champagne “Refill?” he asked. 

“I’m good” Vicki said.

~*~

Bradley carried a garbage bag over his shoulder into the alley way, he tossed it into the dumpster and closed the lid. The large iron gate guarding the alley creaked open slowly catching Bradley’s attention, he looked up to see a shadowy figure quickly step away. He looked at it strangely, stepping towards it slowly. He looked down the back streets behind the store, he shrugged to himself and went back to the store. He locked the back door, looking out of the glass window suspiciously and pulling the shade down.

The store’s phone began to ring loudly, he approached the sales desk and picked it up, answering it “Mooney’s, Bradley speaking” he said, there was nothing. “Hello?” he asked, he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it confused “Hello?” he asked once more, he then smiled to himself “Neilson Carter how the mighty have fallen, this really disappoints me” A low heavy breathing sound began in his ear “Oh great now the breathing, nice touch, dude, come on you are so much better than this, I can’t believe how low you’ve sunk in terms of Halloween pranks” he said.   
“Alright you got me, I’m very scared, great job, I’m helping you out next year, you clearly need it, bye” he said hanging up. He looked over to see a small white purse on the stool, he picked it up “Nat” he said, he groaned to himself “Screw it” he said when the phone began ringing again. “Mooney’s” he said answering, the breathing occurring once more “Neilson just quit it alright? Nat forgot her purse, I’m on my way over to get it to her, bye” he said hanging up once more. He went into the back and pulled his jacket on, the phone began to ring once more, he rolled his eyes and groaned, leaving through the back of the store and slamming the door behind him.

~*~

“Are you calling him again?” Vicki asked Brian.

“No I called the store, he didn’t answer, he went to that party, I know he did” Brian said to her. 

“Would you relax?” Vicki asked “So he snuck out to a party, we did it” she said. 

“Vicki we’re thirty three and our son is sixteen, is that really an argument you want to make?” Brian asked. 

“Just give him a break alright? It’s Halloween” Vicki said to him. 

“There you guys are, where have you been?” Sasha asked Melissa as she and AJ entered the ballroom. 

“Oh no this is not my fault, talk to this guy right here” Melissa said to her.

“It’s my fault, I held the salon open a little longer than it was supposed to be” AJ said. 

“You were at the salon?” Sasha asked “Doing what?” she asked. 

“Mani-pedi” Melissa said to her. 

“Really? You had to tell her?” AJ asked. 

“I think she would’ve noticed sooner or later, your nails aren’t naturally black” Melissa said to AJ. 

“Very nice, top coat looks really good” Sasha said to him. 

“Well thank you” AJ said. 

“I need a drink” Melissa said walking away from them. 

“Where’s Nick?” AJ asked. 

“He found the Halloween candy” Sasha said nodding to across the room where Nick sifted through a giant bowl of candy. 

“There’s candy?” AJ asked excitedly.

~*~

Bradley pulled up to Gavin’s house where a sea of cars cluttered the streets, he shut his car door and made his way through the groups of his classmates scattered about the front lawn.

“Littrell!” Gavin said noticing him “Dude, you made it” he said approaching Bradley. 

“Gavin” Bradley said to him. 

“Is that your costume?” Gavin asked “What are you even supposed to be?” he asked. 

“I’m a kid who’s being unfairly punished by his pain in the ass father…who can accessorize” he said holding up Natalie’s purse “Excuse me” he said walking away from Gavin. He walked into Gavin’s house and squeezed past everyone, finally spotting Natalie and Neilson, still stationed near the refreshments “Hey” he said approaching them. 

“Dude” Neilson said to him. 

“Hey, you decided to sneak over” Natalie said. 

“No I’m not here, I just came to bring you this” Bradley said handing Natalie her purse. 

Natalie gasped “Thank you” she said. 

“Yeah you left it at the store” Bradley said to her. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I forgot this, I left my phone in it” she said pulling her phone out. 

“Yeah speaking of which, you need to work on your material” Bradley said to Neilson. 

"What are you talking about?” Neilson asked him. 

“Dude come on I know you called me alright, very beneath you by the way” Bradley said to him. 

“I didn’t call you” Neilson said to him. 

“Yes you did, you called the store and did the whole scary breathing thing, I thought you were better than that” Bradley said. 

“That wasn’t me” Neilson said to him “My phone died like hours ago” he said to Bradley “Heavy breathing really? So amateur” he said. 

“Yeah see that’s what I thought” Bradley said. 

“I’m actually insulted right now that you could think that I would actually do something as cheap as that” Neilson said. 

“Ha! Told you he couldn’t stay away, you owe me five bucks” Kyle said to Adam as they approached Bradley, Harry following closely behind them. 

“I’m not officially here, I just came to drop off a purse so there’s no need to rat me out…narc” Bradley said to Harry who threw his arms up in frustration. 

Suddenly the music cut off and the lights came on “Alright this party’s over, everyone out now!” a cop said as he and another officer came into the house. 

“Anyone in this room under sixteen is in danger of violating city wide curfew” 

“Alright everyone move It on out! Get home!” they said.

~*~

“Wait so someone actually called you and didn’t say anything?” Natalie asked as they got back to the store.

“Yep, just heavy breathing” Bradley said to her. 

“God that’s lame” Natalie said to him. 

“Yeah he thought it was me” Neilson said to her. 

“Oh no, no you have way more creativity and imagination than that” she said to him. 

“Thank you!” he said. 

“Alright well if it wasn’t you then it was one of you” Bradley said as Adam, Kyle, and Harry came into the store. 

“What?” Kyle asked. 

“What’d we do?” Adam asked. 

“One of you called me tonight and did nothing but breathe over the line” Bradley said. 

“Hod that is so lame” Adam said. 

“So stupid” Kyle said, they all turned to look at Harry. 

“What? It wasn’t me!” Harry said irritated. 

“Well if it wasn’t any of you guys, then who was it?” Bradley asked when the store lights suddenly went out. 

“What the hell” Kyle said. 

“What just happened?” Natalie asked. 

“Just relax, this is not Halloween related” Bradley said pulling a flashlight out from behind the counter. 

“Yeah Mooney likes to gamble away the money he’s supposed to be paying the bills with” Adam said pulling out a big box from behind the counter and pulling out several camping lanterns and flashlights.

“I’ll go look at the fuse box” Bradley said. 

“I’ll help you” Neilson said following Bradley. 

“Alright, Kyle start lighting these up” Adam said handing Kyle a pack of matches “And speaking of lighting things up” Adam said pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and putting one in his mouth. 

“How is that gonna help?” Harry asked him. 

“Hey, you should be proud of me, this is my first since after school” Adam said fishing around for his lighter, suddenly a large crash came from the upper level of the store “The hell” Adam said to himself. 

“Guys…there’s someone else here” Natalie said to them. 

“Oh calm down, something probably just fell over” Adam said to her. 

“No shh! Listen!” Natalie said as they all became quiet, they heard heavy footsteps from above, they became louder as they approached the spiral staircase.

~*~

“Still can’t believe you thought it was me” Neilson said as he held a flashlight for Bradley, Bradley rolled his eyes, inspecting the fuse box in the alley.

“I’m sorry Neilson, I promise to never doubt your pranking skills again” Bradley said to him. 

“You better” Neilson said shining the light in Bradley’s face. 

“Dude” Bradley said shoving the light closer to the fuse box, they heard a noise from the dumpsters “What was that?” Bradley asked. 

“I don’t know” Neilson said. 

“No something’s out here, I heard it earlier” Bradley said looking around the alley. 

“You’re freaking yourself out, just relax” Neilson said to him. 

“No, really I heard something…someone, out here earlier” the noise became louder. 

“Okay I definitely heard that one” Neilson said shining his flashlight on the dumpsters. 

They crept closer to the rumbling behind the dumpster, a cat jumped out at them, meowing loudly, they grabbed onto each other and began laughing at themselves. 

“It was…” 

“Yeah…a cat” they said. 

Bradley grabbed the flashlight, shining it on the fuse box “Ah, got it” he said flipping the switches, the lights inside flicking back on. 

“Oh my god” Natalie said as a pair of heavy black boots began to descend the staircase. 

“Run” Kyle said “Now, let’s go!” he said ushering them all out of the store. 

“Drive” Kyle said tossing Bradley his keys. 

“What?” he asked. 

“There’s someone in there, let’s go! Now!” Kyle yelled, he and Neilson looked at each other, they all squeezed into Bradley’s car, his tires squealing as he sped away.

“Who was it?” Bradley asked as he drove away from the store. 

“we don’t know, all we saw were feet” Kyle said. 

“Feet?” Bradley asked looking in the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah they were wearing black boots” Adam said to him. 

“Alright we’re going to the Cambridge” Bradley said. 

“The hotel? What’s there?” Natalie asked. 

“Some hospital charity thing, our parents are there” a pair of headlights glared in Bradley’s rearview mirror, a car coming up fast behind him “What the hell” Bradley said.

“That guy’s got his high beams on what the hell” Neilson said looking behind him, the car then bumped them slightly, lurching them forward. 

“What the hell is this guy doing?!” Adam asked as they were bumped again more forcefully. 

“Son of a bitch…this bastard is screwing up my car!” Bradley whined, the car then sped past them, a black figure in the front waving menacingly at them as it passed by. 

They pulled up the hotel’s entrance and flung the doors open, making their way through the lobby they entered the ballroom. 

“Mom” Bradley said “Dad” he said approaching Brian and Vicki.

“Bradley, honey” Vicki said to him. 

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at home” Brian said. 

“Not now alright we have a problem!” Bradley said to them. 

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” Vicki asked. 

“Someone is after us!” Bradley said. 

“Bradley…” Brian groaned. 

“I’m not lying! Alright I was at the store earlier right? And someone kept calling and calling and didn’t say a word there was just breathing and then someone was upstairs and just now getting here someone was trying to run me off the road, we need to call the cops!” Bradley rambled.

“No we don’t” Brian said. 

“Yes we do! Didn’t you hear me?!” Bradley said. 

“Bradley…Happy Halloween” Brian said smiling at him. 

“What?” Bradley asked. 

“Don’t you know you’re supposed to signal if someone has their high beams on?” AJ asked entering the ballroom, pulling a hood down from his head “Surprise!” he said laughing. 

“…What the hell?!” Adam asked. 

“It was you guys?!” Kyle asked. 

“Well…we had some help” Nick said looking to Natalie who was nervously looking away from them and chewing on her fingernails. 

Neilson gasped “You were in on this?!” he asked. 

“I’m sorry!” she said “But when they told me what they had planned…it sounded really funny” she said. 

"Well I cannot believe _this_!” Bradley said to her. 

“There are no words for the betrayal I am feeling right now” Neilson said. 

"Oh come on if you guys had done that to us you’d be laughing your asses off!” Nick said to them. 

“That’s different! We’re teenagers! We’re supposed to do stupid shit like this!” Bradley said to him. 

“But you…ugh! You’re the _parents_!” Neilson said in disgust. 

“Yeah what kind of parents are you?!” Bradley asked. 

“You should be ashamed of yourselves” Adam said. 

“My father will hear about this!” Kyle said as they turned to storm out of the ballroom. 

“Oh guys…come on!” AJ called after them.

"Oh and by the way, you’ll be receiving a bill for the damage you did to my bumper!” Bradley said to AJ “Now _THAT_ is funny!” he said. 

“Neilson…” Natalie said to him. 

“Oh..I don’t even know what to think of _you_ right now” Neilson said to her “Throwing in with my dad…and _them_? Ugh!” Neilson said in disgust as he walked away. 

“Neilson…Neilson come on!” she said following after him. 

“Kids these days” AJ said shaking his head. 

“No sense of humor” Brian said. 

“…Kyle’s not really going to tell Kev about this right?” Nick asked nervously.


	4. A Killer Among Friends

Harry packed his books away into his backpack, the backdoor opened and Kyle came in “Oh great, Harry” he said “Hey I need to copy your history notes.”

“What’s wrong with yours?” Harry asked. 

“I didn’t take any” Kyle said to him. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“Coach called an emergency team meeting so I missed class” Kyle said. 

“Alright fine, just…try not to mess ‘em up alright?” Harry asked. 

“How exactly does one mess up notes?” Kyle asked. 

“Just try not to get anything on them” Harry said to him.

“Alright don’t worry, I’ll wear gloves when I turn the page, I promise” Kyle said as Harry handed him his notebook “Thank you” he said as Harry picked up his bag and went towards the kitchen stairs. Kyle opened the front cover of the notebook and a sheet of paper fell out “Oh” he said picking it up _“Secure alibi, cut phone line, put on gloves, tape mouth, clean up blood, dispose of evidence…buy bananas?”_ Kyle read to himself “Yo Harry, what’s up with this list?!” Kyle called out. 

“No!” Harry yelled rushing down the stairs and snatching the paper away from Kyle. 

“You didn’t read this did you?” Harry asked nervously. 

"What if I did?” Kyle asked. 

“Look Kyle this is personal stuff okay? Just forget about it” Harry said to him. 

“Alright…” Kyle said as Harry went back upstairs, Kyle looked skeptical as Harry scurried back upstairs.

~*~

The next day at school, Kyle and Adam stood amongst their classmates in the school’s lunch line “Ugh come on!” Adam grumbled “Seriously? Who stops to talk to the lunch lady?” Adam asked Kyle.

“Hey Adam?” Kyle asked. 

“What?” Adam asked. 

“You notice anything strange about Harry lately?” Kyle asked. 

“What do you mean lately? Harry’s always been strange” Adam asked as he “Let’s keep it moving people, come on” Adam moaned. 

“No look, I found this list alright and he had all this stuff written down like cleaning up blood and taping mouths and something about bananas” Kyle said as Adam looked at him strangely “What do you think it means?” 

“…He’s a serial killer with a potassium problem?” Adam asked. 

“I’m being serious here” Kyle said to him. 

“Probably nothing so I wouldn’t worry about it” Adam said “Seriously, this is Harry we’re talking about here” 

“Exactly! No one would suspect it, I mean come on, think of all the stuff we do to him, what if we have pushed him over the edge?” Kyle asked.

“Well I mean…took him long enough” Adam said, Kyle slapped his arm “What? It did! He should’ve killed us years ago!” 

“So you think I might be right?” Kyle asked. 

“No, I think you sound insane…but if I do end up dead it sure as hell won’t be at Harry’s hands” Adam said. 

“Okay so…you’ll look into this with me?” Kyle asked. 

“Definitely did not say that, no, you’re on your own with this, I’m not in the mood to play Hardy Boys Mystery” Adam said to Kyle as they finally got to the front of the line.

~*~

Later that day Bradley stood behind the kitchen counter constructing a sandwich for himself as Harry packed up his back pack , Kyle came down the stairs before seeing Harry and quietly creeping back up and standing in the stairwell.

“Well I’m off to the library” Harry said to him. 

“Didn’t ask, don’t care” Bradley said to him. 

“I’ll miss you too” Harry said to him as he left. 

“Bradley” Kyle whispered, Bradley ignored him “Bradley!” he whispered more harshly, Bradley continued to make his sandwich, Kyle sighed and picked up a pen on the desk near the stairs,  
he then chucked it at Bradley, it hitting him in the back of the head. 

“What…” he said, he looked and saw Kyle and threw it back at him “What the hell?!” he said. 

“He gone?” Kyle asked. 

“Who?!” Bradley asked feeling the back of his head. 

“Harry” Kyle said. 

“Yes! Jesus!” Bradley said “You threw a pen at my head to ask me a question about Harry?!” Bradley asked. 

“You’ll be fine” Kyle said to him “Look, keep an eye for Harry alright? Something weird going on with him” Kyle said. 

“It’s Harry isn’t that pretty much a given?” Bradley asked as he continued to make his sandwich. 

“Listen to me here…I think Harry may be trying to kill us” Kyle said to him. 

Bradley stared at him “…You actually **_WEAR_** your helmet at football practice right?" he asked. 

Kyle looked at him irritated “Yes!” he said to him. 

“Well then you should probably tell coach that it might be time to order up some new ones" Bradley said. 

“Will you just listen to me” Kyle said to him. 

“Sure, I can’t wait to hear this one” Bradley said crossing his arms. 

“I found this list that Harry wrote right? Stuff about blood and cutting wires and bananas…” 

“Bananas?” Bradley asked. 

“Yeah that part freaked me out too” Kyle said to him. 

“Have you told anyone else about this?” Bradley asked. 

“Just Adam” Kyle said “Oh yeah I’m sure he was a big help” Bradley said. 

“Not anymore than usual” Kyle said. 

“Sup?” Neilson asked coming into the kitchen. 

“Oh you’re gonna love this, Kyle thinks Harry’s going to kill us all” Bradley said to him. 

Neilson looked between them “Okay what’s the punchline?” he asked. 

“Fine! Don’t believe me! I don’t care just don’t come to me when Harry has you both tied up and you find yourselves at the bottom of some ditch” Bradley and Neilson looked at each other and began laughing. 

“Hey” Adam said entering the house “What’s so funny?” he asked. 

“Oh uh apparently we are at the mercy of being murdered by someone who once had an emotional breakdown over finding out that Santa Claus was not in fact real ” Neilson said to Adam, 

Adam looked to Kyle “Oh you told them about the Harry thing, stupid right?” he asked. 

“Oh hands down one of the stupidest things one of us has ever done or said in our entire lives” Bradley said. 

“Okay fine…” Kyle said getting up from the kitchen counter and going towards the stairs. 

“Where you going?” Adam asked. 

“I’m gonna go search his room” Kyle said to them. 

“…Harry has a room?” Adam asked as they all followed Kyle.

~*~

They went upstairs and opened the door to Harry’s bedroom “Wow…so this is Harry’s bedroom” Bradley asked looking around “Where no magic happens” he said.

“I’m not so sure about that” Neilson said picking up a top hat and pulling colored scarves out of it. 

“Okay Kyle you’re right this is a little disturbing” Adam said “Look how clean it is in here, that’s just not right” he said. 

“Yeah look at this, a light switch that does nothing” Neilson said flipping it back and forth, suddenly the bookcase slid across the wall, scaring them all and a set of doors opened up. 

“Oh my god” Kyle said as they stepped through the doorway. 

“He has a secret laboratory” Bradley said as they looked around. 

“…Has this always been here?!” Adam asked. 

Suddenly a telephone began ringing, they looked over to Harry’s nightstand “He still has a landline?” Adam asked. 

_“Hi Harry it’s Vicki…”_ her voice said booming over the answering machine. 

“What the hell is he doing with my mother?!” Bradley asked. 

_“To answer your question it takes twenty four hours for rigor mortis to set in, bye”_ she said hanging up. 

“Why does he need to know that?” Kyle asked “Why does he need to know that?!” he asked again. 

“Hello?! Where is everyone?!” Harry yelled, they all looked at each other and began to scramble, flipping the switch and closing the entrance to Harry’s lab, they quickly ran out and down the stairs to the living room, throwing themselves on the couch “Here you guys are” Harry said coming into the living room. 

“Hey” they all said out of breath. 

“You guys okay?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, yeah we’re fine” Kyle said. 

“…Alright” Harry said running upstairs. 

“...Yeah we’re all gonna die” Bradley said. 

“What do we do about this?” Kyle asked. 

“We have no choice…we kill him before he kills us” Adam said to them. 

“No, we’re not doing that” Kyle said to him “I think if we just stay out of his way, we’ll be fine” he said. 

“Oh that’s your big plan? We do nothing?” Adam asked. 

“Hey guys?” Harry asked standing above them on the staircase “Was someone in my room?” he asked. 

“No” “No, course not” “I didn’t even know you had a room” Adam said as they all replied to him. 

“okay…” Harry said before going back upstairs, they all breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Okay we just need to stay calm, just don’t give him a reason to hurt you and you’ll be fine” Kyle said to them. 

“We’ve pretty much given him nothing BUT reasons to hurt us over the years” Bradley said to Kyle. 

“Well...I guess this is it…nice knowing you guys…kind of” Adam said. 

“Is anyone eating this sandwich that was left on the counter?” Harry asked coming in from the kitchen. 

“Yeah it’s mine you big dork…” Bradley said, he looked over at Kyle who was staring at him intently, subtly nodding towards Harry “But you can have it if you want” he said. 

“You sure?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah just take it” Bradley said. 

“Thanks!” Harry said cheerfully as he went back into the kitchen. 

“…I really wanted that sandwich” Bradley said to Kyle.

“Make another one!” Kyle said irritated.

~*~

The next afternoon Bradley kept his eye on Harry as he sat at the kitchen table doing his homework, Bradley took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and went over to the table and took a seat at the table.

Harry looked up at him as Bradley sat there looking at him “…What?” he asked. 

“What’s your deal?” Bradley asked. 

“…Nothing? just doing homework” Harry asked. 

“Alright, listen I know this is going to sound crazy but…Kyle has this idea that you’re trying to kill us all” Bradley said to him. 

Harry smiled and began to laugh “What?” he asked. 

“Yeah” Bradley said. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know he found some list you made” Bradley said to him. 

“Oh that…that was for a story I was writing for my creative writing class” Harry said. 

“So why’d you call my mom?” Bradley asked. 

“I was doing research” Harry said. 

“And the bananas?” Bradley asked. 

Harry sighed “Alright I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh” he said. 

“I can’t guarantee that” Bradley said to him. 

“Well, if you must know, I had to drop out of drama” Harry said. 

“Why?” Bradley asked. 

“Because the drama club president is a total nazi” Harry said. 

“I thought Adam was…oh I got you” Bradley said as Harry nodded. 

“So I was short one credit and the only club that had a spot left was cooking” Harry admitted. 

“…That’s it? Well what happened to the bananas?” Bradley asked. 

“I made bread…my teacher’s going to enter it into the school’s bake sale!” Harry said happily. 

“So…you’re just…writing stories and making bread?” Bradley asked. 

“Yeah” Harry said. 

“Well okay then” Bradley said. 

“That clear things up?” Harry asked. 

“I guess…wait what about the weird mad scientist secret lab you got going upstairs?” Bradley asked. 

“…You _were_ in my room!” Harry said irritated. 

“You just us told what was going on we wouldn’t have had to be” Bradley said to him.

~*~

“I can’t believe you guys thought Harry was trying to kill you” Natalie said to the boys as they each ate of Harry’s prize winning bread.

“Hey Kyle’s the one who came up with the idea” Neilson said. 

“What was I supposed to think?” Kyle asked. 

“I mean, if he was going to kill you he’d probably make sure you didn’t see it coming, he may be a wimp but he's smart” Natalie said to them “I mean he’s so good with all that science crap he could poison you without you realizing it” she said "You know that bread looks really good where'd you guys get it?" she asked.

"...Harry made it" Kyle said.

They each stopped chewing and looked at each other nervously “Oh god” Bradley said frightened as they all ran for the stairs, they stumbled and climbed over each other. 

Harry looked into the kitchen and approached Natalie “Did it work?” he asked. 

“Like a charm" Natalie said as they laughed and high fived each other.


End file.
